Night Vision Goggles
The standard Night Vision Goggles found in the Metro enhance the player's vision in darkness, allowing the player to see without using the flashlight. The night vision goggles are charged by the universal charger along with the flashlight. Overview Night vision goggles are used for sneaking through areas or seeing traps when the player can't risk using the flashlight. When the goggles are on the player is much harder to detect than when they have the flashlight on. If the player uses the flashlight and the night vision together, they can extend the range of the NVGs and see better. This drains the battery faster, making the battery only last about 2 minutes from the original amount of about 3 minutes 20 seconds, but this makes it easier to see in very dark areas and is great when stealth isn't necessary. One should keep in mind the drawbacks to using the goggles however. When the goggles are on, well-lit areas become difficult to manage through. The goggles obscure part of Artyom's vision. If the player is swarmed in an area with nosalises or lurkers, it is a good idea to take them off and use the flashlight instead. Taking them off will allow the player to see any mutants or NPCs trying to flank them. Locations * Armory level (bundled with the stealth suit). * Behind Artyom after falling off of the rail cart in Front Line in a small red box protected by Communist soldiers, along with a few MGRs and a moral point. * On the communist side of Front Line. The destroyed tunnel in which the injured Communist soldiers are sleeping has a side door. A gas mask isn't required to explore the foggy side hall (as long as the player moves very quickly) but is recommended. Near the end is a small collection of ammo and the goggles. * After being rescued by Ulman and Pavel, directly behind Artyom through the door. * Can be looted from the Nazis in Black Station, or found near the supplies. * At Sparta, near the rifles and the ammo. * At the start of Dungeon in a small room directly in front of Artyom on a small crate with lots of ammo and health packs. Trivia * The world model of the NVG and the one Artyom uses do not match. * These are most likely third or fourth generation night vision goggles, because the vision is quite clear, they are almost silent, and there isn't a loud whine created by them when turned on or in use. (Night vision goggles present in game show in shape some resemblance to real-world Russian military PNV-57e - 1st Generation night vision goggles.) * However, you still can hear the NVG activation sound, if the enemy nearby put it on. * Miller, on several cases, will randomly acquire and lose his night vision throughout the game's story. * Ulman is easily identified because he is the only Ranger to wear his night vision during missions. * Scopes are very hard to use with night vision, as the dirt on the scopes creates a bright green glare while looking through it. * It is possible to loot night vision goggles from dead enemies from the mission Frontline and onward.